Zepsute
Zepsute to piąta część serii Pretty Little Liars autorstwa Sary Shepard. Oryginalnie została opublikowana 28 listopada 2008r. przez wydawnictwo HarperTeen. W Polsce książkę wydało Wydawnictwo Otwarte 25 stycznia 2012r. Oryginalny tytuł brzmi "Wicked". Opis Podejrzany o zabójstwo Alison przebywa w areszcie, ale Emily, Aria, Spencer i Hanna jeszcze długo nie będą mogły spać spokojnie. Im więcej sekretów wychodzi na jaw, tym więcej rodzi się pytań. Nagle stare szkolne wspomnienia nabierają nowych znaczeń. Kto tak naprawdę jest ofiarą, a kto zabójcą w tej grze? Rozdziały Prolog * Wnikliwy umysł domaga się wiedzy (Wszystkie dziewczyny) Rozdziały # Po moim trupie (Emily) # Jesteśmy rodziną (Hanna) # Aria w krainie koneserów sztuki (Aria) # Ostatnia w klasie (Spencer) # Zmiana warty (Hanna) # Cud w kościele (Emily) # Wielka szczęśliwa rodzina Hastingsów (Spencer) # Nie ma to jak randki w internecie (Aria) # Nie masz paranoi - on na ciebie nie leci (Emily) # Krew nie woda... więc może nie należysz do rodziny (Spencer) # Jeśli nie potrafisz pokonać wroga, zaprzyjaźnij się z nim (Hanna) # Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia (Aria) # Dziwna chemia na Wzgórzu Chemii (Emily) # Viva la Hanna! ''(Hanna) # Nigdy nie trać czujności, nawet w bibliotece (Spencer) # Dziwadła się przyciągają (Aria) # Cena sławy (Hanna) # Jednoosobowe jury (Spencer) # Horoskopy się przyciągają (Emily) # Marny z niego ojczym (Aria) # Spencer wstrzymuje oddech (Spencer) # Kolejne ''déjà vu ''(Hanna) # Najcichsza sala sądowa pod słońcem (Aria) # ''Et tu, Kate? ''(Hanna) # Zamknij drzwi, otwórz serce (Emily) # Ktoś wart Spencer (Spencer) # Hanna Marin, królowa pszczół (Hanna) # Już nie chce być nieporadną artystką (Aria) # Żałosna prawda (Spencer) # "Słabość rodzaju żeńskiego (Hanna) # Wszyscy są podejrzani (Emily) # Siedźcie cicho, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda (Hanna) # Ktoś wiedział za dużo (Aria) Epiolog * Co będzie dalej... (-A) Wiadomości od "A" Osobny artykuł Wiadomości od "A" w książkach Do Arii: * Artyści lubią trójkąty, czy mamie się to spodoba? Jak o mnie nie piśniesz słowa, to tajemnicy dochowam- A. * Mam cię- A. Do Emily: * Cześć Em! Czy Biblia nie zakazuje porządnym chrześcijanom całować się z takimi dziewczynami jak ty? Co zrobi A.? Nie rozpowiadaj o moich grzechach, a ja nie rozpowiem o twoich. XX- A. * Cześć Em. Czy to nie straszne, kiedy twoja była rujnuje ci romantyczną randkę? Ciekawe, skąd się dowiedziała, gdzie cię znajdzie... Potraktuj to jako ostrzeżenie. Piśnij tylko słówko, a okaże się, że twoja przeszłość to najmniejszy z twoich problemów- A. Do Hanny: * Droga Świnko Piggy. Kto nie pamięta swojej przeszłości na pewno powtórzy swoje błędy. Pamiętasz swój niefortunny "wypadek"? Powiedz komuś o mnie, a tym razem dopilnuję, żebyś się nie obudziła. Żebyś uwierzyła, że chcę to załatwić polubownie dam Ci pewną radę: ktoś w twoim otoczeniu to wilk w ludzkiej skórze. Ściskam cię mocno!- A. * Hanna ma zawsze ochotę na chrupki serowe... i na karę. Zniszcz ją, nim ona zniszczy ciebie- A. * Wiem, że ktoś lubi zwymiotować w damskiej ubikacji. I że komuś jest smutno, bo nie jest ukochaną córeczką tatusia. I wiem, że ktoś bardzo tęsknie za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, choć ona próbowała ją zabić. Skąd tyle wiem? Bo wiem na czym polega dorastanie w Roswood. Tak jak ty- A. Do Spencer: * Wydawało mi się, że się przyjaźnimy. Ja Ci posyłam słodki liścik, a ty dzwonisz po gliny... Co mam zrobić, żebyście siedziały cicho? Nie prowokuj mnie!- A. * Pytanie: Gdyby nasza małą Miss Nieporządnicka nagle zniknęła, to czy kogoś by to obeszło? Doniosłaś na mnie dwa razy. Do trzech razy sztuka. Potem się dowiesz czy "rodzice" będą bardzo płakali, kiedy twoje życie dobiegnie końca. Stąpasz po kruchym lodzie, Spence- A. Do czterech dziewczyn: * Drogie suki... naprawdę myślicie, że tak łatwo dam za wygraną? Jeszcze nie dostałyście tego, na co zasługujecie. I nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy wam to dam. Całuski!- A. Do trzech dziewczyn (oprócz Spencer): * Wszystkie się wygadałyście, więc jedna z was musi za to zapłacić. Chcecie się dowiedzieć, co się stało z waszą dawną najlepszą przyjaciółkę? Wyjrzyjcie przez okno na tyłach domu. Może zobaczycie ją po raz ostatni w życiu...- A. * Idźcie teraz. Same. Albo spełnię swoją groźbę- A. * Musiał odejść- A. Okładki Wicked Version 2.jpg|Austriacka okładka Spencer - Wicked Back-cover.png|Oryginalna okładka (tył) Wicked-Book-05.png|Oryginalna okładka (przód) Giovani-carine-e-bugiarde-cattive 3985 x600.jpg|Włoska okładka French Wicked.png|Francuska okładka 33334222z.jpg|Niemiecka okładka Zerwania * '''Hanna i Lucas: '''Hanna spotyka się z Lucasem, ale uważa, że nie jest wystarczająco popularny dla niej. Ponieważ skandal z Moną i "A" został ogłoszony w mediach nie jest najbardziej popularną dziewczyną w Roswood Day. Faktem jest, że jej jedyny przyjaciel nie żyje więc jest na tyle zdesperowana aby uzyskać utracony status w szkole. Obsesja popularności Hanny denerwuje Lucasa i przenosi do granic wytrzymałości na Balu Charytatywnym w posiadłości Hastingsów. W bibliotece Hanna mówi grupie studentów, że jej przyrodnia siostra Kate ma opryszczkę. Chłopak wyraża niesmak w jaki sposób się zachowuje i zrywa z nią * '''Melissa and Ian: '''Gdy Ian zaczął być podejrzewany o zabicie Alison, Melissa musiała z nim zerwać. Nie może uwierzyć, że Ian coś takiego zrobił i utrzymuje z nim minimalny kontakt. Nawet jeżeli są od siebie oddzieleni nadal co do siebie czują. Nowe związki * '''Emily and Isaac: '''Emily pierwszy raz widzi Isaac'a gdy gra ze swoim chrześcijańskim zespołem rockowym w miejscowym kościele. Zaczynają ze sobą rozmawiać i postanawiają się spotkać. Stają się sobie bliscy i pod koniec książki zaczynają być parą. * '''Spencer and Andrew: '''Rodzinny dramat rodziny Hastings narasta, gdy dowiadują się, że Spencer została wykluczona z testamentu jej zmarłej babki. W oparciu o treść testamentu, Melissa rzuca sugestie, że jej młodsza siostra jest adoptowana. Andrew udziela jej korepetycji z ekonomi. Podczas jednych z zajęć pokazuje jej stronę gdzie adoptowane dzieci mogą odszukać swoją prawdziwą matkę. Wspólne poszukiwania "prawdziwej matki" Spencer bardzo ich do siebie zbliża. Dochodzi między nimi do dwóch pocałunków w jej domu oraz wyznania miłość przez Andrew'a. * '''Ella and Xavier: '''Mama Arii znalazła sobie kogoś za pomocą strony internetowej serwisu randkowego: miejscowego artystę- Xaviera Reevesa. Aria spotkała go już wcześniej na wystawie sztuki, ale ani ona, ani jej mama nie wiedziały, że ma on konto na portalu randkowym. W końcu nadeszła między nimi randka. Kobieta jest nim zauroczona, a Aria postanawia nic nie robić aby po raz kolejny nie popsuć jej relacji z mamą. Niestety Xavier uważa, że Aria jest w nim zakochana i nawet dochodzi między nimi dwukrotnie do pocałunku. Nie chcąc niszczyć szczęścia mamy Aria nic o tym nie mówi i kryje ojczyma. Kategoria:Książki o PLL Kategoria:Arc 2 (książki) Kategoria:Książki Sary Shepard Kategoria:A do Z